Flirting with Fire
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: It was supposed to be a one night stand...
1. Chapter 1

**Being imprisoned by snow for the past week gave me this Randy idea. We'll see how I feel about it in a few days. Read, review and enjoy.**

"Reese, Reese look at me!" Randy begged, hovered over his fiance as she was carted away on a stretcher.

"I know you're scared, but you need to let us help her." A nurse held a hand to his chest so he couldn't follow them into the operating room.

"Reese!" Jax pressed her hand over her mouth and stifled a cry.

"We're gonna do everything we can to save your sister." The nurse put a hand on her shoulder before going into the room.

"This is my fault. My sister could die...because of me."

"Because of us..." Randy leaned his against the wall and closed his eyes.

_

* * *

_

_"You gonna come in, or you gonna just stand there?" She asked as she waded around in the pool._

_"You always take late night swims by yourself?" Randy asked._

_"Do you always talk to strangers late at night?" Her long_

_"Sometimes." He chuckled._

_"So what's keeping you up?" She asked._

_"Life. You?"_

_"Same." She said. She swam up to the edge of the pool and rested her arms on it. "So how 'bout it?" She asked. Randy smirked and kicked off his shoes. She smiled and made way for him to step in in front of her. She put her hands on his waist then lifted his shirt above his head._

_"This is bad..." His voice barely above a whisper._

_"I know." She grabbed the back of his neck and brought her mouth to his. His lips were soft, hers were sweet. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers._

_"Stop." He said._

_"No." She trailed kisses up his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been touched like that. He spun her around and pressed her back against the side of the pool._

_"Tell me your name." _

_"You really care?" She pulled reached down and pulled off his shorts, tossing them behind her. Kissing him, she grabbed his throbbing member and guided it between her legs. She threw her head back and let him control the pace._

* * *

_Randy walked slowly back into the hotel and headed for the elevator. The longest 30 seconds of his life, the door reopened on his floor. He paused when he made it to his room, praying Reese hadn't woke up while he was gone. Lucky him, she was still in bed, the same position as when he left. God, she was beautiful when she slept, so peaceful. He slipped on a dry pair of shorts and carefully crawled in bed beside her, the woman he loved, the woman he'd just betrayed._

* * *

"Because of us..."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy walked into the hazy club, his eyes slowly scanning the area to find Reese. She could've been any one of the girls prancing around in little masquerade masks, blowing fire and swaying to the music. But he knew his girl. He looked over in the far right corner and saw her on top of a platform, bending backwards with two batons that were set on fire. It was so risky, so exciting, dangerous, and nothing like her, at least now. She came forward and saw Randy standing down in front of her; squatting down and blowing a kiss, she finished her routine.

* * *

"You killed out there Reese, I don't know why you're not front and center." Betty, one of the sparkler girls said as she removed pins from her hair.

"I don't wanna be center of attention, I just wanna dance." Reese said. As she removed her glam eyelashes, she saw Randy peek his head in.

"It's ok, we're decent." She smiled.

"You were great out there." He said before leaning over and kissing her temple. "How's dinner at Le Creme sound?" He asked.

"Sounds great."

"Ok, I'll be waiting outside." Randy said as he walked away. "Bye girls."

"Bye Randy." The group said in unison.

"You've got a good one there, don't let him go." Betty said.

"I don't intend to."

* * *

"You look beautiful." Randy gazed at her, her face had a bronze glow to it from the candle light. She smiled and winked at him. "You must be exhausted."

"My feet are killing me." She said as she let one of her heels dangle off her foot.

"You know I make more than enough for the both of us. Why don't you just quit, let me take care of you."

"Randy," she started with a sigh, she knew where this conversation was headed, they'd had it several times before. "I love you, but I also love what I do, I can't give it up just because you asked."

"Will this help you see things my way?" He slipped a small velvet case across the table next to her hand. She eyed him curiously before opening it. She pulled out what looked like house keys.

"What are these?" She asked.

"What do they look like?"

"Randy-"

"Move in with me." He held a strong gaze on her. She looked at him, then the keys, then him, then the keys again.

"O-ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. He laughed as he got out of his seat and kneeled down next to her. He took her hands and kissed them.

"I'm gonna make an honest woman out of you yet."

* * *

"Hey sis."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Reese said in a hushed voice, looking back to make sure she hadn't woken Randy. "I just wanted you to be first to know-"

"Know what?"

"I'm moving in with my boyfriend." Reese's tone was low, but eager.

"Wow, that's great sis, I can't wait to meet him. Everything's still good for the club right?" She asked.

"Yep, you've got a job waiting for you when you get here, if you promise to behave yourself." Reese said.

"I always do. See ya soon, sis."

" 'Night." Reese shut her phone and laid back and turned to her side.

"Mmm, who was that?" Randy asked sleepily.

"My sister, I just told her the good news."

"Great, can't wait to meet her."


End file.
